medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stung by a Metabee
Review · Transcript |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = Stung by a Metabee |English (Translated) = Move! You piece of junk Medarot! |Japanese (Katakana) = うごけ！ポンコツメダロット |Japanese (Romanized) = Ugoke! Ponkotsu Medarotto |Opening (Japanese) = Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto |Ending (Japanese) = Yappari Kimi ga Suki! |Opening (English) = Medabots |Ending (English) = Medabots (instrumental) |Season = Medabots |Episode (season) = 001 (Medabots) |Episode (series) = 001 (Medabots) |Episode (lifetime) = 001 (Medabots) |Japanese = July 02, 1999 |International = September 01, 2001 |Previous = None |Next = Return of the Screws }}Stung by a Metabee is the first episode of Medabots. It first aired in the United States on September 01, 2001 on Fox Kids. Content Summary Ikki Tenryou has his own Medabot for the first time. Plot In the beginning, we see an injured scientist staggering away from his flaming car clinging to his silver briefcase. When he collapses, his briefcase is grabbed by the Rubberobo gang. They open it to find a very rare Beetle Medal. Before they have time to examine it more, the Phantom Renegade appears and takes it away. He then disappears into a cloud of smoke. Before he has a chance to celebrate, the Medal slips out of his hands and falls into the river...then he himself is made the victim of the same fate as the Medal. (Tee hee, butter fingers!) At Riverview Junior High, a submission Robattle (meaning the loser must give up a Medapart) is on - The Screws versus the Student Council. Ikki is right up front watching and dreaming of getting a Medabot of his very own. Erika is there filming the event. Samantha, boss of the Screws, with her Medabot Peppercat is battling the Student Council President's Medabot, Dr. Bokchoy. Dr. Bokchoy is fast, but is no match for Peppercat and her Electric Shock. Samantha wins. Ikki and Erika head on over to a store owned by Henry that sells Medabots and have a look to see what's there. They then ask him if he has anything that is slightly cheaper than than the Types on display. He reveals the KBT Type, an older model that he thinks might fit their standards of a cheaper model, which Ikki and Erika, at Henry's expense, make fun of to the point he has had enough of their jokes and asks them to leave. As they are walking home from school, Erika asks Ikki why he doesn't just ask his parents to buy him a Medabot - he explains that they told him he must save his money. Erika continues homeward while Ikki daydreams on a bridge overlooking the river. Suddenly, something shiny in the river catches his eye. He races over to fish it out - he has found the rare Beetle Medal. That evening, after Ikki speaks with his mother, Ms. Tenryou, if he can get his own Medabot with Ms. Tenryou stating that he needs to keep on saving before he replies back that he's the only student at school without a Medabot, the news is telling kids to be on the lookout for a group of rockers tricking people into Robattles, and then taking their Medaparts. Spyke, part of the Screws, and his Medabot, Cyandog, end up one of their victims - they lose a Bombarder Medapart they've only just got from the store to these rockers. On the next day, the Screws come face to face with the Rockers, but Erika is caught in the middle after she is discovered watching the events unfold; they instantly take her camera, and try to initiate a Robattle with their Medabots, two Blackrams (one being equipped with Spyke and Cyandog's purchased-but-then-stolen Bombarder) and one Phoenix, against hers: Brass - Ikki knows he must do something to save Erika! He runs off, grabs whatever allowance he has, and hurries to Henry's store to purchase the KBT Type. As Ikki assembles the body of the KBT Type, Henry explains the basics of how Medabots work, before he hands him a Medawatch that he must wear at all times so that he can control his newly-purchased Medabot, who he chooses to name Metabee. Ikki inserts the Beetle Medal into the Medawatch so that Metabee is ready for transportation and hurries over to the scene of trouble as quickly as possible - Henry, upon seeing the Medal being loaded into Ikki's Medawatch, asks him as he leaves where he got that Medal. Meanwhile, things aren't going well for Erika, as the Rockers are on the verge of successfully winning. Ikki arrives though and has Metabee transport onto the scene for action. He then loads the Beetle Medal into Metabee... and nothing happens - Metabee does not come online. The Rockers unleash their Medabots attacks upon him, and Ikki is on his way to being the loser of his first ever Robattle. With much coaxing from Ikki, Metabee comes online at last and defeats the Rockers' Medabots. After that battle, Ikki learns the hard way that Metabee, despite Ikki bearing the role of his Medafighter, has a mind of his own! Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes Characters Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. The time they appear is the time from the English dub. Today's Robattle(s) * Blackram loses Bombarder (stolen by the Rockers from Spyke) to Metabee. * Dr. Bokchoy loses right arm to Peppercat. Quotes '''Ikki:' As if. I controlled him perfectly, I did nothing wrong. Metabee: Correction: you called me a 'piece of junk'. Ikki: Huh?! (Turns to look at Metabee) Metabee: Who's the 'piece of junk' now, mister?! Ikki: But I'm your Medafighter! Metabee: I don't take commands from you! (Starts firing his Revolver and Sub-Machine Gun) Ikki: OW! AAH! Henry: (Ikki, shouting in the distance: "Metabee, I command you to stop!") Then again, maybe it's just defective... Metabee: Hey, come back here! I'm gonna show you a little somthin'! Name's Metabee, baby - METABEE!! :—First rule about Medabots: Never call them anything insulting - 'piece of junk' serving as one example. Notes This episode, being the very first, reveals a short explanation via visualization. For example, Samantha shows her defective side when she keeps switching from one side to the other in the fight. Naughty Naughty. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes